


A Fiery Tradition

by TalkingQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another world', Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Hot Lands, How Do I Tag, I'm actually proud of this one, One Shot, Traditions, babys first weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: In Christmas, trust can be build and the trust between parent and child us always important. Even if the world is one, where it's kill or be killed.





	A Fiery Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one. Everything happens in a world i made up, called Ravirane.

“Papa!”   
Turri turned around, ready to reprimand the children for being so loud. That was before he saw the smiles on their faces. His harsh expression softened and he knelt down so he was at their level of height.   
“Children, there's no need to be so loud.” He chastised quietly, looking around the barren land.   
Luckily, he saw nothing but flames, as usual. He let out a small sigh of relief.   
“Sorry Mr. Turri” Adjo apologised, not sounding sorry at all.   
“ ‘S fine kid. And I told you, you can just call me Turri. ”   
Or papa, he commented in his head.   
“Sure, Mr. Turri,” The kid said.   
“Papa! Papa!”   
Owu jumped up and down, as energetic as usual.   
“Yeah?” Turri answered, kinda curious as to what had gotten the kid so excited.   
“I found this really cool weapon! It's for you!” They said, reaching into their small bag to pull something out.   
It was some sort of… knife? He reached out and took the knife that was offered to him, carefully looking at it.   
“Whatya think bout it? Pretty cool, right?”  
Turri smiled down at Owu.   
“Yeah, so cool!” He said.   
After that, Owu had begun doing a little victory dance. Adjo looked on, amused.

“Do you kids know what Yoel is?”   
The little family were all laying in front of a flame, each of them on their own blanket.   
“No, what's that?” Adjo asked, not sounding that interested.   
“It's a holiday, from the Water Lands. You give presents to people you love, and you eat delicious food. I've only experienced it once, but it's really just… magical, i suppose”  
Owu was listening with the kind of wide eyed wonder only a kid could have.   
“Wow..” he breathed out.   
“Why are you even telling us about this?” Adjo asked.  
He was suspicious as ever. Despite the fact that they had spent just about a year together, he still didn't trust the man.   
Turri grinned at him.  
“Well, I was thinking that maybe it would be fun to hold our own little Yoel together.”  
“We don't have any money to buy things” the kid thought it over “and it's not like there are any shops around here”  
“Well yeah, but there's plenty of trees and metal! ” And people to rob. He thought to himself.   
Adjo still looked sceptical.   
“Are you really expecting me to give you any gifts?” he asked, the question obviously being rhetorical.   
Turri answered anyway.   
“Nope! But I am still planning to get you two some presents.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“ ‘Course”  
The younger looked kind of shocked, though he quickly gained control over his expression again. His brother though, didn't have that kind of self-control yet.   
“REALLY??” he shouted.  
“Keep it down! And yeah, why wouldn't i?”  
“Sorry… '' Owu apologize sheepishly.   
“I just got really excited!! I've never gotten a gift before!”  
Adjo looked confused.  
“Yeah, you have? Don't you remember that old man who gave you his sweater?”  
“Oh yeah! Then I have gotten a gift before!” He said, the last parted directed at Turri.   
“Heh, that's nice. Not a lot of people recieve gifts around here.” Turri ruffled the small boy's head.   
Owu beamed up at him.   
And with that, the three went to sleep. 

The next day, Turri got up extra early. He wanted to find some nice gifts for the boys, and though he was a bit scared to leave them alone, he knew they could handle themselves.   
He started off by looking around for any other people. Since there wasn't anyone around, he decided to start off by walking around a bit. The weather was hot (as always), so he decided to leave behind his more heavy armor. Other than that, he simply wore a bag for his loot and, of course, some armor more appropriate for the temperature in the Hot Lands. 

Luckily for him, he hadn't even walked three kilometers before he came across a travelling carriage. They had probably not heard a lot about this land. He did a quick scan and made note of it all. The carriage was from the Forest Lands and the passenger was almost definitely high status. They also had some guards. Perfect.   
He quickly got his knife out, the one from the night before wasn't suited for this.   
Then, he got to work. He started off by running towards the carriage, alarming the creatures that were pulling it. They started panicking and the guards quickly started trying to calm them down. Then, he snuck closer and entered the carriage. There was a man of high status inside. He looked quite beautiful.   
But this wasn't the time for that. He attacked the man, and quickly put the knife close by his neck, almost cutting him.   
“If you talk, you’re dead.” he whispered into his ear.   
The other man nodded frantically.   
Turri looked around in the luxurious carriage for anything of value. Just because he was looking for something else, doesn't mean he can try and get anything else.   
There was nothing of any real value, so instead he looked over his hostage (as well as he could, anyway). The man was wearing a lot of golden rings with diamonds, as well as expensive earrings and a golden necklace.   
“Take your jewelry off, and hand it to me” he hissed.   
The other man began doing so, his hands shaking.   
Soon enough, all of the jewelry was laid on the seat of the carriage. Turri swept it all up into his bag, before he stepped out of the carriage, keeping the noble in a position where he couldn't move. 

As soon as he stepped out, the guards noticed him. They made a half circle around him, as to keep him from escaping. Though they moved to attack him, they stopped quickly when they took notice of the hostage. Turri smirked.   
“If any of you attack me, this guy is going to lose his head!” he yelled out at them.   
They all took a step back, not lowering their weapons.   
“I want all of you to drop your weapons” he commanded.   
When they didnt do as he ordered, he pressed the knife just close enough to the noble's throat, so that he started bleeding.   
That certainly got them into action. They all dropped their weapons as one.   
He smirked.  
“Good. Now go over to the carriage.”  
The guards all hurried over. 

Meanwhile, the two children had just woken up.   
While Owu had decided to stay in bed until he was forced to get up, Adjo had already dressed himself and had begun packing up his sleeping bag and other things. Neither of them had noticed Turri’s absence, as he usually slept pretty late as well.   
Though as packing up was quite simple, Adjp was soon left with nothing to do. He was hungry, and he didn't know how to start cooking on a Source yet. So, as any normal person would do he went over to wake up the only person he knew could cook on a Source, Turri.   
But as he went over to wake the adult up, he noticed that something was off. First of all, the bag Turri always carried around wasn't there. Second, his armor was gone. And third, his sleeping bag looked weird.   
But Adjo was a curious person, and couldn't just wait and see for a bit. So he went up to the sleeping bag, and, very carefully, looked inside. And he nearly screamed when he realized that Turri wasn't there. 

Back with Turri, he had just finished his small raid. He had picked up the two best weapons (that weren't too big), and had taken the noble with him, just to be sure no one would attack me. As soon as he was a reasonable distance from the carriage though, he let the other man go with a simple ‘If you try to find me, i will kill you’ message.   
Then the noble had run off, back to the carriage as expected.   
Turri hid the weapons in his bag, and started walking towards the place they had set camp the day before.   
‘The children have probably just woken up. Or, Owu is probably still in bed.’ He chuckled to himself. 

Not long after, he arrived at the camp.   
He looked around, only to see Adjo silently freaking out beside his sleeping bag.   
Feeling kind of guilty, he walked over to see if he could comfort him.   
As soon as Adjo caught sight of him, he ran over and tightly hugged him.   
Instinctively hugging back, Turri was filled with a sense of warmth in his chest. This was the first time he had hugged him.   
“W-where were you? I was worried t-that you had been killed or s-something, you big idiot!” the younger boy wepped into his chest.   
“Heya kiddo. I'm right here ok? I'm sorry I worried you, it wasn't my intention, I promise.” he tried to console the boy, or at least lessen his panic a bit.   
Adjo calmed down slightly at the reassuring sound of Turris' voice.   
“I-its fine, just don't do it again..” he mumbled.  
“I won't, don't worry”  
Embarrassed, Adjo removed himself from the comforting warmth of Turris embrace.  
“I'm sorry for getting your armor all wet” He apologized.  
The older simply laughed.   
“No worries kid.”

Soon after, the two had woken up Owu and Turri had begun making food. As usual, it wasn't anything special, just some vegetables and a bit of meat. Owu didn't eat all his food, so they packed it up for later. And then they started packing up the rest of the camp. It was almost midday, so they’d usually already be on their way. It wasn't that safe to stay in one place for so long.   
Soon enough they were finished packing.   
“Before we leave, I want to give you two something” Tutti said, turning around to face the two boys.   
“What?” Adjo asked.   
Owu started jumping up and down.   
“Ooh! Ooh! Is it Yoel presents?”   
“Calm down!” Adjo hissed at him.  
Tutti chuckled at the two boys.   
“No worries kiddos.” he stopped a bit for dramatic effect.   
“But yeah, it is presents!”  
“WOO!” Owu exclaimed, jumping up and down on the ground.   
Adjo simply stood on the ground, unmoving. Though, it was a bit unclear whether it was because of happiness or because of something else.   
“No yelling, Owu.” Tutti chastised.   
Then, he pulled out the presents. He had wrapped them in some red silk he had gotten from the previous raid, so it wasn't completely obvious what they were.   
“But be careful, alright? I don't want either of you getting hurt.” he said as he handed them the presents.   
Owu excitedly tore the wrapping off, while Adjo carefully unwrapped it. As the present was revealed, his eyes slowly widened.   
“I-is this-?”  
Turri simply nodded, with a soft smile on his face.   
Suddenly, Adjo ran toward him with open arms. Turri caught him in the air.   
“Woah! Careful there bud, you could get hurt!”  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”   
He looked more happy than Turri had ever seen him.   
“Aw, it's nothing. Plus, i figured that you hadn't really had the ceremony yet, since you were without weapons or anything when i found you.”  
Adjos eyes widened even more at this.   
“Y-you mean-” he stammered.   
“Yep, i am going to help you guys with a proper ritual!” Turri said.

While those two were having their moment, Owu was staring transfixed at the small dagger he had gotten. It was infused with some powerful Wood Lands magic, he could just feel it. He felt slowly, from the edge of the knife to the point. The dagger was.. truly beautiful, he felt.   
“Hey Owu, something wrong?”  
His head snapped to attention at his brother's voice. He gave him a big smile.   
“Nothings wrong brother! I just think that this dagger is super cool!”  
Adjo smiled back.   
“Yeah, i agree! And you know what? Turri is even gonna help us do the ritual!”  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah!”  
The two brothers beamed happily at each other.  
Turri was watching their interaction from the side. He smiled softly at the two.   
‘Yoel truly is a beautiful thing’ he thought to himself, as he looked over at what he considered his family.


End file.
